Lamy
(Ami Kawai) is an enforcer of Witch Bandora and the wife of Grifforzer. Unlike the other members of the Bandora Gang, Lamy managed to avoid being trapped on Planet Nemesis and instead remained on Earth, sealing herself in a boulder to await the return of her husband. In battle, she wields the Lamy Boomerang that doubles as a sword. When enlarged, she becomes the monstrous with a giant pincer replacing her left hand and an electrocuting stinger on her ponytail. History Shortly after the awakening of Burai, Bandora sensed Lamy's presence on Earth and began calling out to her, offering to grant Grifforzer the ability to talk if she joined up with them. Emerging from deep within the Dark Forest and still locked within her boulder, Lamy attacked the Zyurangers as they met with two brothers who had found the Dinosaur eggs that had been lost during their fight with Dora Cockatrice on Delos island. Upon emerging from the boulder, Lamy was joined by Grifforzer and while they failed to retrieve the eggs, instead they managed to kidnap the elder of the two brothers who Bandora later ransomed for the eggs with the promise that Daizyujin would be destroyed in three days time. True to her word, Bandora granted Grifforzer the ability to speak and his first words (much to Lamy's outrage) were, "Women don't belong on the battlefield. Go home and do some laundry or something." Regardless of her husband's disapproval, Lamy participated in the following battle anyway and, after transforming into Lamy-Scorpion, worked with both Grifforzer and an enlarged Dragon Ranger to hurl a power deprived Daizyujin into a volcanic fissure. Later, after Burai was awarded the Zyusouken and summoned Dragon Caesar, Lamy and Grifforzer engaged the rampaging mech in battle but were forced to retreat when the Guardian Beasts suddenly returned. 's son.)]] When the Zyurangers were dealing with Dora Silkis, Lamy found a rival in Mei in the art of disguises. Lamy gives birth to her and Grifforzer's son at the end of the series, who looks human. After Dora Talos is destroyed, Lamy, along with the rest of the Bandora Gang, are sealed away by Daizyujin and launched into space. While sealed away, Lamy and Grifforzer have a human-looking son, whom Bandora adores. Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai Lamy is one of several past Super Sentai villains that appear in clips in the anniversary special Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai. Video Game appearances Zyuranger video game Lamy appears in the ''Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger'' video game. She appears in a hot potato-style game with Gōryūzin. Notes *Lamy was based on the Lamia; a monster from Greek mythology that preyed on children. Descriptions of the Lamia vary from source to source. The most common depiction is a creature with the torso of a human female with the lower body of a snake. This would later be shared with a type of Greek vampire called the Lamiai. Appearances See Also References Category:Sentai Villains Category:Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger Category:Female Sentai Villains Category:Sentai Generals Category:Bandora Gang